


a match made in hell

by crimson_queen



Category: Hellboy - Fandom, Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, F/F, F/M, there weren't many so i made one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: Ps i am horrible at summaries but here i go.carinthia patterson, runs away from her cruel parents. she runs for hours, days and finds herself, in a strange place. as she walks around in this new place, she hears news of this horned man with a tail flying through the sky. she picks up a newspaper and reads the same story. filled with hope that there are others like her, she tries to find him. searching for days, she slumps down and sits by a lamp post. "Hellboy where are you." she mumbles. she drifts off to sleep just as a tall horned shadow encompasses hers.follow carinthia on her journey, living with hellboy and friends...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hellboy fanfiction. its been a while since i saw the entire movie, but i watched it recently enough that i remember the characters. please be kind.

I hid my bag of clothes and supplies underneath my bed, as my mother was hollering up the stairs.

"Carinthia! Get down here, and clean these goddamn dishes." she yelled,

"Coming mom!" I called back.

I put the stuff away, and made my way down the stairs and passed by my mom. "And no using magic." she said.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the towel and dried the dishes. There was no saying no to her. She knew of my magic, and always threatened to go to the government. My sister was the only one who cared about me. After finishing the dishes I slunk back into my room. I was done, with this. I grabbed my bag and left out the front door. 

"Where are you going?" My mother asked. 

"I am done, being bossed around by you." I called. 

"You take one more step and I'll call the government." mom threatened.

"You touch that phone, and I'll use my magic on you." I said, knowing that was my mother's biggest fear. 

"You wouldn't dare, you are bluffing." she said in a wavering voice. 

I gathered magic in my hands. "Am I?" I asked, looking at her. 

I threw the magic at the phones and they burst into flames. At that, I ran away. I ran as fast as I could. I saved all of my meals in my bag. I have been planning this for months. My only regret was that I was leaving my sister behind, but she was old enough to take care of herself now. Using my supernatural speed, I managed to get out of the city in just a few hours. I then looked around, as I passed the Leaving New York sign. I sighed in relief and exhaustion as I looked back at my old home. Not anymore it isn't. I thought to myself. I ran again trying to find the next place I'd call home. 

Running for days, I never really felt safe anywhere, and I realized my body couldn't run this long. And soon I found myself passed out on the side of an abandoned barn.


End file.
